Mushroom High
by Dylan4297
Summary: Mario and Friends go to High school! Yeah, I know, real original for this websitebut this story was taken from a role play on Miiverse. Shoutout to South Park Guy, DazzlerMoore and Terrastinybeasts on Miiverse.
1. Chapter 1- School Day

**Chapter 1- School Day**

It is a normal Thursday morning. The adults are on their way to work and the kids are getting ready to face the prison they return to every weekday, school. The story takes place in the Mario Bros. house...

Mario: _*yawns*_ Uh... Luigi..? LUIGI! Q-QUICK GET READY FOR SCHOOL, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!

He throws a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans at his brother.

Mario: COME ON GOD DAMN IT! Oh great, the bus is here! Now we're going to be late because of my idiot brother. Ugh, this is why the girls aren't attracted to you!

Luigi: Okay okay Mario! Jeez!

He pulls Luigi by the arm as they rush out the house.

Mario: _*sits down at a seat*_ Ah, just in time.

Luigi: Since when are you so excited to go to school anyway? * _smirks*_ Wait, I know, you're in a rush to see Peach aren't you? Eh eh, am I right?

Mario: Uh... well... Shut up bro! _*nudges*_ I could say the same with you and uh Gaysy... I mean Daisy, hahaha.

The school bus stops and Peach and Daisy get on.

Mario: Hey bro hold this.

He throws his bag and jacket at Luigi, making him accidentally throw his lunch box at the back of the bus. Luigi scolds at his brother and gets up to retrieve his lunch.

Mario: _*stands up*_ H-hey Peach! Uh are you b-busy tonight? I uh-

Daisy: Hi Mario, where's Luigi? I need to talk to him about something...

Mario: Dunno, don't care.

Peach: Hey Mario. _*giggles*_ No I'm not busy, why?

Luigi returns with an empty lunchbox and a sad face.

Luigi: Mario, do you have an extra sandwich I dropp- OH HI D-D-DAISY! DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE AHAHAHA!

He quickly looks down.

Daisy: Oh, uh hi Luigi... I just came to tell you that... I don't think we should be together anymore. I just don't think I can trust you anymore... I'ts over between us. I uh gotta go.

She barges past everyone and gets off the bus. Luigi chases after her.

Luigi: DAISY! PLEASE DON'T GO! I S-STILL LOVE YOU!

Peach: Daisy, wait up! _*sigh*_

Mario: You better go after her... Look, meet me at the woods tonight, okay? I have just the surprise for you. _*wink* *wink*_

All the kids get off the bus and quickly make their way to class except Luigi, he just shuffles along. He makes it to his class and sits in his seat just in front of the school bully, Bowser.

Bowser: Hey loser! I heard your little girlfriend dumped ya in front of everyone. Ahahahahahahaha! I don't even know why she went for a loser like you in the first place.

Luigi puts his head down on his desk and starts to cry.


	2. Chapter 2- The Woods

Chapter 2- A Date in the Woods

The rest of the day goes as follows, Mario kept winking at Peach causing her to laugh, Luigi moping around, he looked really depressed and Bowser was picking on the little Toads but finally the school day ended and Mario and Peach got ready for their dates...

Mario: *humming* Hmm, what shall I do now? Play some CoD or... Oh right! My date with Peach!

He quickly makes his way to the heart of the woods. Peach is already there, waiting on him.

Mario: *puff* *pant* Oh hey Peach... *wheeze*

Peach: What took you so long!?

Mario: Em, Mr. Shroomston held me back in Maths.

Peach: Ohhhhhh, okay.

Mario: *winks* So, um, do you ever think that we'll get a little bit 'physical' on day?

He kisses her then Peach pulls away quickly. She looks quite shocked and angry.

Mario: I-I'M SORRY WAS THAT A BIT MUCH!?

He begins to get scared over Peach's reaction.

Meanwhile

Luigi was lying on his bed thinking about how he went wrongwith Daisy. He decides to send her a text.

Luigi: daisy im sorry if i did something wrong to upset u i luv u and i want u to be happy. plz text back. -Luigi xo

Daisy quickly responds.

Daisy: Prove it to me! You don't love me! Mario told me, you just wanted to be popular! You're an awful person using me like that Luigi! :'(

Luigi: mario is a horrible brother to me. he wont stop till im miserable. those were all lies. i love you daisy. im nothing without u. -Luigi :(

Daisy: I'ts over Luigi!

Daisy then blocks Luigi's number. He's even more sad than he was before. He reads over the conversation again. Luigi thinks to himself.

Luigi: Wait, she said somethng like Mario told her that I was just using her to become popular... That SON OF A BITCH!

He leaves the house fuming and sets off to find his brother.

Back to the date.

Mario: Sorry, was that a bit much?

Peach: It was just so... um... how should I say this, SUDDEN.

Mario: O... I...I should probably head home now... *gulps*

He begins to walk out the woods but Rosalina blocks his path.

Mario: Rosalina? What are you doing here?

It begins to rain.

Mario: Agh! Quick come wit me, there's a shed over there we can go in until the rain stops.

Rosalina: Okay, big boy.

Mario and Rosalina sit in the shed, waiting for the rain to stop.

Rosalina: Y'know I've liked you for a long time but you've always been chasing after that brat Peach. I overheard you telling Peach to meet you here so I just came along to watch the show... *smirks* Now that I'm alone with you I realise that I can't keep my hands off of you any LONGER!

She leaps on top of him.

Mario: Uhm... HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING...? WAIT, STOP!

Rosalina: Go out with me, not that popular bitch.

She begins to unbutton Mario's shirt. While Mario was getting attacked by Rosalina, Peach was walking about the woods trying to find her way out but she ends up getting lost.

Peach: Mario can be such a JERK!

She starts to hear familiar footsteps and a menacing laugh. It's Bowser and his gang.

Bowser: Guys, go home, I've got a little something to take care of, *looks at Peach* if you know what I mean. *smirks*

Gang: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

The rest of the gang leave and Bowser walks up to Peach.

Bowser: Well hey there little missy. What are you doing this far out? C'mon, I'll escort you home.

He puts his arm around Peach and pulls her close to him.

Peach: Uh, t-t-t-thanks Bowser...

They begin to walk through the woods together, meanwhile back in the shed...

Mario: Wow... This is so...

He gets interupted by Rosalina twirling her hair in his face.

Mario: ACTUALLY... It's getting late heheh, I should um, probably get going.

He stands up, buttons his shirt and walks out the shed door but Rosalina grabs him by the collar and drags him back into the shed.

Rosalina: You aint going anywhere cutie.

Bowser: So what were you doing here anyway? I heard Daisy broke up with Luigi, HA! What a loser!

Peach: Don't say that. Luigi is a caring person! And I'm out here because Mario wanted me to meet him here.

Bowser: Whatever.

Mario starts to think to himself.

Mario: Uh... I should just go along with this because she is quite hot... YES... NO... Agh!

Rosalina starts kissing Mario. She pushes him up against the wall.

Mario: Wait... I already have Peach! ROSALINA! STOP! I-I REALLY LOVE PEACH!

Rosalina covers shuts him up and they continue making out

Mario: Eh... this is classed as rape!

He begins to cry a bit. Bowser and Peach nearly make it out of the woods when they here a plead for help followed by some crying.

Bowser: Huh? Pain when I'm not the one causing it? It's coming from that shed Peach, let's check it out.

They walk into see what looks like Mario and Rosalina making out.

Peach: MARIO!?

She drags Mario out and slaps him. Rosalina attempts to creep up behind her but Peach turns around and blocks her kick. She tries to beat up Rosalina.

Rosalina: I didn't do anything, Mario was the one that took me into the shed! He made a move on me!

Mario: Wait, what?

Peach turns around and kicks Mario in the dick while Bowser's standing recording everything on his Mushroom Galaxy phone.

Bowser: WOAH! This is sooooooo getting uploaded to ToadTube!

Peach: Mario, you are such an asshole!

She starts to cry.

Mario: Peach! No! I swear! I didn't tend to do this.

He runs home crying. A couple of seconds later Luigi appears out of nowhere.

Luigi: Alright! Where is he!?

He looks around the scene.

Luigi: What on earth happened here? Bowser, why are you recording? Rosalina, why are you angry?

He walks over to Peach.

Luigi: What happened? You seem upset, you can talk to me.

He starts comforting her.

Peach: W-well, I-I cn't explain it fully, but... it just seems like Mario likes someone else and I really like him but I-I guess he doesn't like me anymore...

She starts cryng on Luigi's shoulder.

Luigi: There, there. C'mon, I'll take you home and if you ever need me for anything just call me.

Peach: T-Thanks Luigi. You're a good friend.

Everyone starts to make their way home. Mario runs into his house and texts Rosalina.

Mario: YOURE A SELFISH COW ROSALINA! ALL MY FRIENDS HATE ME NOW!

Rosalina: Now... I assume Peach likes Luigi. If you ever want to become popular again Mario. THEN DATE ME! I'm your onnly chance. ;) XOXOXOXO

Mario hears a door slamming, it must be Luigi...

Luigi: MARIO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL DAISY THAT IUSED HER TO BECOME POPULAR, HUH!? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!

He punches Mario in the stomach causing him to fall off the couch.

Mario: OI STOP! I NEVER!

He swings at his brother but Luigi dodged and counterpunched resulting in Mario being knocked out. Mario's phone vibrated, he got a text. Luigi takes his brother's phone and reads the conversation with Rosalina. He thinks to himself.

Luigi: So I think Mario blew my chances with Daisy, what a jerk. He now has a thing for Rosalina. I think I should text Peach and make sure she's okay. Ugh, what a night. 


	3. Chapter 3- Mario vs Luigi: The Bro-Down

Chapter 3- Mario vs Luigi: Bro-Down

What an eventful night that was! And what could be better than another day of school? Well, it is Friday after all. It's 8:26 am and all the school kids are hanging about the school waiting for their first class to start.

Peach is getting stuff and Daisy approaches her.

Daisy: Hey Peach.

Peach: Oh, Daisy! You would not believe happened last night. I saw Mario making out with that slut Rosalina. Can you believe that jerk!? I thought he liked me! Oh and Bowser told me that you and Luigi broke up...

Daisy: Yeah... We did. He sorta seems hapy now. I think he maybe likes someone else but I don't know.

Mario appears at the end of the corridor with a bruised arm and a black eye. Peach and Daisy block him and Luigi, Bowser and Rosalina block him from behind.

Mario: Out of my way!

Luigi: Mario, you're such a horrible guy. I think I speak for everyone here, except Rosalina when I say we want you out of our lives. I've decided and finalised that... I'm moving out.

Mario: You what?

Luigi: I've found a place on Star Drive and I'm leaving tonight. Peach and Daisy sneak away from what they think is going to be a bro-down.

Mario: YOU FUCKING WHAT!?

He punches Luigi in the gut and starts slapping his face.

Mario: YOU CAN'T LEAVE! YOU'RE A DISGRACEFUL BROTHER!

Luigi manages to push Mario away and uses Bowser to prop himself up. Mario swings ferociously at his brother but Luigi manages to dodge. Luigi waits for Mario to tire and he punches him in the nose. Luigi is now on the attack. He pushes Mario into a locker and smashes his head off the door. He grabs Mario's t-shirt and lifts him up a bit. Bowser, of course records all this on his phone.

Luigi: *whispering in an angry tone* You don't own me bro. Watch me move out tonight, watch me! You have been disrespectful to me and especially Peach. You messed up mine and Daisy's relationship so now I'm messing up yours. If my plan succeeds then you're fucked bro. You're fucked!

He lets Mario go and walks away leaving his brother trembling with fear and pain.

Mario: W-Wow... A-Am I actually scared of my bro? Whew, he is a tough guy when he wants to be... Ow my everything! And it's pretty obvious that he's gonna get Peach to hate me or even worse, he might ask her out! He's not a good kisser like me, hehe.., I better tell Daisy the good news...  



	4. Chapter 4- Relationships

Chapter 4- Relationships

Mario: As Luigi walked away, I got worried. He's taking away my heart... my life... my...my...

[Flashback]

Luigi: You don't own me bro... bro... bro!

[Present]

Mario screams and runs to the bathroom. He stops at a nearby water fountain and splashes water on his face.

Mario: Look at me! I do't own the princess. What's the point anymore...

He lies down on the floor. Meanwhile, Luigi was sprinting down hallways, desperatley trying to find the princess.

Luigi: Gotta *pant* find *pant* Peach *pant* Maybe she's at her locker. B-But Daisy will probably be there.., I guess I'll just go. I'll have to face her at some point. So, Luigi, quick recap, We find Peach, ask to talk to her in private, ask her out. Sorted. Solid plan brain!

He begins to make his way to Peach's locker but he carelessly bumps into someone. He hears a familiar voice.

Daisy: Hey! Wa- oh... hey Luigi...

Luigi: H-Hey Daisy, um... how's it going?

Daisy: Ok, I guess... *sigh*

Luigi: I, uh, gotta go... nice talking to you...

He dashes down the corridor, leaving the real love of his life behind.

Luigi: Gotta find Peach, gotta find Peach! Oh, there she is! Peach! Wait up!

Peach is busy taking books out her locker and doesn't hear Luigi.

Luigi: Peach, Peach can I talk to you?

Peach: Uh, sure Luigi. *smiles* What's up?

Luigi: The sky.

He has a light chuckle to himself but Peach looks at him with a confused expression.

Luigi: Anyway, Peach I think you're great and I just want to ask you one thing. Will you... go out with me...? I-I'm nothing like my brother, I won't cheat or anything...

Peach: Oh... I'm not sure Luigi. You're a very nice caring person and I-

She gets interuppted by a loud and menacing laugh.

Bowser: HAR! HAR! HAR! What is going on here then!? Peach, was that loser trying to ask you out?For real? HAR! HAR! HAR!

Peach: Stop laughing Bowser. It aint that funny.

She folds her arms and turns away from him.

Bowser: Look, green bean, leave the girls like Peach alone. Leave her for the popular guys. Why don't you chase after someone along your lines like... hmm... like Birdo over there!

Luigi: Why you gotta be such a dick, Bowser?

Bowser: *shrugs* It's funny.

Luigi:You know what, I still love Daisy! I've got to tell her! Maybe she feels the same!

Oh yeah! I just forgot something! Mario. I bet you forgot about him too! He's now walking about furious. Barging through people with no fucks given.

Mario: FINE! LET'S PISS HIM OFF! Daisy! Hey Daisy! C'mere!

Daisy: *sigh* Yes?

Mario: I have feelngs for you.

Daisy: Pfft. Not after what you did to Peach. Loser!

She kicks him in the stomach and storms off.

Mario: What have I done to deserve this! Ugh... my stomach... she aint no lady. She a dude... 


End file.
